


The missing belt

by Katonthedaily



Series: Boys Love One-shots [5]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: 5k smut, AaMild, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Chair Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Kink, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Wall Sex, but it had to be done, hides in shame, tainted the ship, the belt incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: As very observant people have seen is that Mild forgot his belt during the shooting of Torn's wedding.An earlier encounter with a certain man, and rushing for the filming had Mild forgetting that one item. when looking for it he was again met with that one certain man, Aa his boyfriend.
Relationships: Aa Pattarabut Kiennukul/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul
Series: Boys Love One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783762
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	The missing belt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaeli91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaeli91/gifts).



> together we debut Aa/Mild smut. ( we think) 
> 
> we apologize,  
> but this ship needed to sail as soon as possible.  
> so hop on! the sea is wild!!! 
> 
> 5k worth of smut HEHEHEHEHEHE

Becky was looking for her left shoe while the team was trying to peel Mew off Gulf because he was putting wrinkles in his own shirt, Tong was getting his  make-up done and Name was dozing off at the side as they put the finishing touches on her hair, crew members flitted in and out of the dressing room, shouting and rushing everywhere. Yup, it was a wedding chaos alright.

Aa sighed, he got up and took his own shirt before taking it upstairs, searching for an empty room to change.

Aa finally found an empty room and began to start the process of changing out of his own clothes when he was startled when someone suddenly barged into the room.

Mild came rushing inside, not looking if there was anyone inside humming a song and a skip in his step. He gasped loudly and jumped from his spot when he looked up and found that he wasn’t the only one in the room. 

"Oh, sorry I thought the room was empty" Mild exclaimed as Aa shook his head at his wayward boyfriend. 

Mild was frozen in his tracks as his eyes trailed over a broad chest, going down to an extremely well-defined six-pack.

Aa raised an eyebrow at the obvious staring from his adorable boyfriend, he flexed his muscles a bit seeing Mild swallow hard.

"Like what you see?" He chided and wriggled his eyebrows.

It had the desired effect as Mild blushed fiercely and flustered about. " Jj -just put on some clothes!" He exclaimed. Mild was about to turn around to go look for another empty room when arms wrapped  around his waist.

Aa merely chuckled and pulled his boyfriend into the room before closing the door and locking it

"I- I need to find Becky's shoe, Aa" Mild groaned.

Aa pulled the smaller man closer to him so suddenly that Mild stumbled a bit and braced his hand on the strong pecs as a reaction.

The vibration of a chuckle underneath his hand made Mild look up, finding himself face to face with a devilish grin he knew all too well. 

Aa looked between Mild's hands and Mild's face, arching one eyebrow up at the man in his embrace. Mild was suddenly aware of where his hands were and his face went even more beet red.

"You were saying?" Aa asked as he pressed a kiss against Mild's ear. Mild instinctively tilted his neck, offering Aa better access.

Aa trailed kisses down Mild's neck, careful not to suck too hard to avoid bruising the skin. Mild's breath sped up and his hand went from pushed Aa away by his pecs to gripping onto his shoulders for support. Aa playfully nipped at the sensitive skin behind Mild's ear, earning him a gasp from the younger man. Mild craned his neck further his resolve was slithering away and his fingers went up to  Aa’s hairs, grasping onto the locks.

"Aa... we- we- urgh" Mild's protests turned to a groan as Aa sucked just below Mild's collarbone. His left hand made quick work of Mild's belt and he threw it over his shoulder.   
"Just a quick one... please" he breathed out. Mild looked up at Aa and sighed. How could anyone resit those puppy eyes. Aa was nudging his nose with Mild’s making him give in to the request with a grumbling nod. 

Aa pulled him closer against him,  circling his arms around the small waist and connected their lips in a sudden kiss. 

Their lips latched on each other's, Mild pulling  Aa's face closer to his by the nape and  Aa's hands moved in the process on unbuttoning Mild's shirt. His fingers skipped over the pale white skin of Mild shoulder and chest making Mild shiver. Aa walked them back until Mild’s back hit the wall with a yelp. Aa reconnected their lips and pushed his tongue inside Mild’s, circling it with his. Mild softly moaned, his fingers  caressing the back of  Aa’s neck and head, pulling him in closer.

Aa was about to pull Mild’s shirt of when someone knocked on the door.

"Fuck!" Aa cursed. They both scrambled out if  each other's arms .

"Anyone inside?" A voice floated from the outside. 

"It's Pattarabut. I'm changing." Aa replied. One of his hands had clamped down on Mild's mouth.

"Do you see Becky's shoe in there?" The person asked.

"Nope!" Aa rolled his eyes and Mild tried to stifle his laughter. 

"Okay. Anyways, come down quick, they're about to start filming!" Both Mild and Aa heard footsteps getting softer before disappearing totally. 

Aa let go of his hand from Mild's mouth before caressing Mild's cheeks softly. "We're going to continue this later." He whispered to Mild before planting a chaste kiss on his kiss swollen lips.

"What, are we going to practice the wedding night scene?" Mild joked and he giggled. 

"Mark your words, Suttinut!" Aa merely giggled again and stepped away. "I'd better get out of here or you won't ever get dressed."   
"Oh, you won't help me get dressed?" Aa asked, a bit disappointed. 

"I'll help you out of them later" Mild winked at him before unlocking the door and letting himself out. 

Not a second later he popped his head back in. "And don't forget to lock the door. Don't want anyone else to barge in on that hot bod" he said before shutting the door again. 

Aa merely shook his head and laughed after his boyfriend before locking the door. His eyes suddenly fell onto the belt at the corner of the room that had slipped of his shoulder in the process of pinning Mild to the wall. 

"Let's see if he can keep his pants up" Aa grinned  evilly before he changed his clothes while shaking his head at his absentminded boyfriend. 

“Uhm... Mild?” Gulf approached him outside by the food support stalls and leaned in. “your pants... are hanging of your ass if you hadn't noticed.” Gulf coughed skidding his eyes around to see if no one would notice the saggy jeans on Mild hips. Mild's eyes widened as he hands flew to his pants that were indeed falling of his ass. He searched for his belt but was met with nothing around his hips and he felt the blood drain from his face, remembering where they could be right now. 

Mild nervously laughed and turned to Gulf, pulling his pants up a bit.

“this is how they are supposed to sit,  hehehe . Bit inconvenient though.” Mild laughed and waved his hands at Gulf that it was nothing. 

Gulf shrugged and walked of after he was called for the first scene. 

Mild’s face pulled into one of  despair , how was he going to get through the rest of the day! He would need to go back to that room to get it back when they were done here.

"Do you need help keeping those pants up?" A voice whispered from behind him. Mild shot a murderous glare at his boyfriend. "It's all your fucking fault" he hissed. Mild fumed while pulling up the pants that were constantly sliding down his hips. Aa passed him while he laughed heartedly leaving Mild to fumble with his pants the rest of the day. 

Mild slipped up the stairs after the last scene to look for his belt. 

“anyone in here?” Mild knocked on the door this time, not wanting to scare other people while they are changing. He had been lucky it was Aa that was changing or it would have been really awkward. He even got to admire his very, very nice body in the process. And if no one had interrupted them... Mild could feel a new blush creep up his face just from imagining it. He didn’t hear a response so he opened the door and pushed his head trough the gap. No one was in, he slipped into the room and searched around for the damn belt. 

“where is it! I know it has to be here!” Mild mumbled to himself. 

“looking for this” 

Mild sat up suddenly, startled by the voice he bumping his head on the chair. He hissed and looked over at a smirking Aa with his belt in his hands, swinging it around. Mild rubbed the spot on his head while standing back up, his pants once again slipping of his ass. 

“you had it all this time?!” 

Mild walked over to Aa and reached over for the belt but Aa was faster and held belt his high up above his head. 

“Aa, please. Give it back!” Mild whined. He jumped up but his height was nothing compared to the giant before him. 

“do you even need it right now?” Aa chuckled. “I remember we have some practicing to do.” he whispered in his ear as he pulled Mild against him. Mild stumbling once again and looking up at Aa in confusion. He wasn’t serious right?

Yes, he was. Mild was swung around in an instant and pushed against the wall. The belt thrown somewhere in the room as Aa held Mild’s face in his big hands and connected their lips. 

“Hm! A--” Mild sputtered, trying to push the giant away but he wouldn’t budge. Aa leaned in closer, grinding against Mild with his hard body, making Mild tremble unconsciously and moan softly. 

“not here! Everyone is downstairs” he whined, but he let Aa kiss him again. 

“tell me you don’t want it and I'll stop” Aa whispered out of breath. He held Mild's face up and looked directly at him. Mild shivered at the pure arousal swimming in  Aa’s eyes and he whimpered. He silence was enough for Aa to smirk and connect their lips again. 

Mild clasped his fingers around  Aa’s shoulder and opened his mouth to give Aa more access. He was held up by  Aa’s big arms around his waist as he stood on his toes to get closer, wanting more. Aa bit down on his bottom lip and pulled softly before reconnecting their lips again. He pulled Mild closer against him and carried him to the plush chair in the room and dropped him onto it.

“AH! P’Aa!” Mild yelped as he bounced onto the chair but he gasped when he watched Aa unbutton his shirt exposing his golden chest right before him. Mild held his breath as he watched the striptease before him, not daring to say a word, scared Aa would stop. He drooled over the muscles getting uncovered one by one his eyes not leaving the very hard body before him. He sat up a bit more and pushed his hand out to touch the hard six pack before his eyes. 

His wrists were grasped by  Aa’s big hands and pushed further down over the obvious bulge in his dress pants. 

“feel how hard you make me.”  Aa’s voice had Mild trembling and squeezing the length in his pants. He looked up through his lashes at Aa and gulped. His fingers found the zipper and opened the fly. His other hand pushed their way inside the boxers, wrapping around the spongy head of  Aa’s cock.  Aa’s nose flared at the bold move of his boy. His fingers pushed their way through he waves of Mild's hair as he watched Mild pull his engorged cock out of his pants and start stroking him softly. 

Pre-cum dribbled from the tip and Mild couldn’t help his curiosity, wanting to taste him. He leaned in and lapped at the tip tasting Aa on his tongue. He stroked the rest of the shaft with his hands and licked and sucked on the tip like a lollypop. He was in a world of his own right now, wanting to make Aa feel good. 

“keep going baby, you're doing so good.” Aa hissed, throwing his head back. He slowly thrusted his hips forward making Mild take more of his cock inside his mouth. He was thrilled that his boy was taking the  initiative to suck him. He felt his cock twitch at that thought alone. 

Mild hummed and moaned around the thick girth of  Aa’s member, feeling his lips stretch around the shaft, licking and sucking, taking more inside his mouth until he couldn’t take anymore. He let Aa move his hips and slowly fuck his mouth while he  lapped his tongue around the veins, feeling them pulse. 

Aa was softly groaning and moaning above him, making Mild even hotter. He was slowly grinding his own hard cock on the seat beneath him, needing some friction. Aa sped up his thrusts, pulling Mild head closer making him choke lightly on his big cock. Mild kept his eyes on Aa as he sucked and bobbed his head on his cock. He could feel the cock grow in his mouth, indicating Aa was close to  cumming . His heart sped up thinking about Aa  cumming inside his mouth, spurring him on and sucking even harder. He wanted it. 

“oh fuck, baby. I’m so close!” Aa growled trough his teeth. He tried pulling Mild of his cock but he kept on sucking him harder. Aa could feel his cock twitch and the first stream of cum shoot out of his cock. 

“ooh! Gods, Mild! Baby!” 

With a hard groan Aa spilled his seed inside Mild's hot mouth. He watched the boy swallow around his cock, the sight having him spurting out even more. He had ruined Mild’s hair with his grip. He looked utterly fuckable and his rosy cheeks and watery eyes had Aa bite down on his lip and not pound him right then and there into every available surface.

Aa shuddered as he came down from his orgasmic high. Mild looked up at him, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide till all Aa could see were deep pools of black, the light brown irises peeking thru the edges. 

Mild licked the corner of his lip, and  Aa's gaze lingers on the swollen lips. Unable to help himself, he swoops in and kisses Mild, tasting himself on Mild. His right hand went to Mild's nape as his left hand reaches towards the buttons on Mild's shirt. 

He pushed Mild roughly back into the chair and leaned over him. Mild’s breath caught in his throat as he looked up at Aa, his body reacting to the look in his eyes. He arched up as Aa connected their lips again and sweeping his cavern clean and sucked on his tongue. The ministration so damn hot it had his body overheating wanting so much more. He had not seen this look on Aa yet, but it made him turned on immensely. 

“P’Aa, please...” Mild moaned between the rough lips attacking his. 

With deft fingers Aa makes quick work on Mild's shirt and pushes the offending material off his boyfriend’s shoulders in a single move.

He detached himself from Mild's lips and looks down at the milky fair skin, such a contrast to his own glistening tan gold skin.  He pulled the striped shirt of his body and watched his boy shiver underneath him.

Mild watched how  Aa’s hands wandered over his uncovered chest and sides, arching into his touch. The spots Aa touched growing hot under his skin making his chest flush red with arousal. He was so pale, every little reaction of his aroused body was shown on his body. 

“so  beautiful ...” Aa mumbled under his breath.

Aa leaned in and trailed kisses down Mild's neck before latching onto the space right below Mild's collarbone, sucking deep. Mild couldn't help but whimper at the sensation of blood rising to the top of his skin. He knows that Aa was gentle enough not to break his skin, but damn the bruises would last a week at the very least.

Aa licked at the space he had just sucked, the skin a shade of deep red. It reminded him of a rose in bloom, and he was overcome by the desire to mark Mild all over. 

" Gonna mark you all over, Tilak. Remind you that you belong to me"

Mild held on to Aa as the man went thru his torso, mapping him with his lips and stopping every few seconds at a new patch of skin to suck on. He bit and sucked his way down to the little pink nipples on his chest and latched his lips around one of them. He looked up watching Mild’s reaction. 

Mild thew his head back over the headrest, his finger digging into  Aa’s back and his legs unconsciously opening wider for Aa to slip in between.

Aa’s fingers wandered over his sides and stomach and ended at the edge of the beltless jeans. He could without opening the fly pull them off in one go and throw them somewhere in the room. 

His fingers skimmed over the wet spot on Mild’s boxers, circling the tip of his straining cock. Mild keened and wiggled his body underneath Aa from all the sensations. Aa was satisfied with the red swollen nub and moved to the other one and bit down, forming a red bitemark around the right nipple. 

Mild gasped and whimpered loudly. 

Aa reeled in the sounds coming from Mild, wanting to make even more marks. He wanted to have him come undone u nder his ministrations. Have him moaning his name over and over again. 

He pulled up after some time and skimmed his lips over to Mild's chest, right where his heart was thundering away in his ribcage. 

"Mine." Aa pressed a gentle kiss right at the spot.

He pulled one of Mild’s hand from his back and kissed his fingers one by one.

“all mine...” 

His lips descended down over Mild’s stomach and whispered that word over and over again in between every kiss, every lick over his sensitive spots, Aa knowing exactly where to kiss. 

He stroked Mild hard member trough his boxers until his lips reached and he kissed the tip. He smirked at the little whimpers coming from Mild’s lips.

" P'Aa .. stop teasing me please!"

Aa kissed the tip one last time before hooking his finger under his boxers and pulling them roughly off his body. Mild slipped further down the chair and his ass hung off the edge. 

Aa pushed Mild’s legs up and caressed them from his feet all the way up and started leaving hickeys all over his trembling thighs. The skin blossoming bright red under his lips and teeth. 

Mild was almost folded in half when aa kneeled down and pushed his legs over his shoulder. He kissed his way over to Mild’s painfully hard member.

Mild's whole expanse of his skin was bright red and his chest heaved as Aa took all of him in his mouth. He sucked him softly and swirled his  tongue around the tip.

With his hand he grabbed the two globes and pulled them apart to expose the fluttering pink hole. He pulled away for a bit to rummage through his pants pocked, he pulled little package of lube out and Mild’s eyes widened.

“y-you have that with you?!” Mild gasped.

“always have to be prepared for a moment like this.” Aa smirked and he ripped the package. He dribbled the substance on his fingers. 

Mild only moaned when Aa leaned in again and took Mild back into his mouth and circled a finger around his rim. He pushed his finger in roughly, Mild arched of the chair and gasped. Aa could feel him tightening around his finger before he relaxed again when Aa sucked him into his mouth. He added a second one soon after, he couldn’t wait much longer, he was back to full hardness already. Mild’s gasps and moans sounded trough the room with every push. His knuckled scraping against the insides of Mild’s channel. He curled his fingers and watched Mild tense and arche. 

“AHHMMM!” Mild screamed. He fell back down onto  Aa’s fingers,  pushing them even further inside.

“I-I'm so close! Please P’Aa” 

Mild fucked himself down on  Aa’s fingers, he was chasing his own orgasm. Aa added a third finger and came up from Mild’s cock. He starred stroking in in rapid speed and fucked his  fingers fully inside, curling and scissoring them, prodding at his prostate over and over again.

“come for me baby.” Aa groaned and watched Mild come undone. 

He trembled and tensed; his legs tightly wrapped around  Aa’s shoulder as he came hard all over his stomach and chest, a drop lingering on his chin. 

Mild was trying to catch his breath after  cumming when Aa growled and scooted him further down pulling his fingers out. Mild yelped and scrambled to hold on  Aa's hands to steady himself.

“please! Omg no, let me rest a bit! I can't” Mild cried out. He was still reeling from his orgasm and he was so sensitive he was trembling all over from every touch.

Aa's grip on Mild's hips tightened, a knee jerk reflex in order to prevent Mild from falling. Mild hissed as he feels  Aa's large hands press against his hips. "Sorry, Babe" Aa breathed out as he ghosted his lips against Mild's temple. “I’m at my limit.” 

He pushed Mild further into the chair, his legs spread out wide as he stroked his shaft a few times before 

"Just don't let me fall" Mild grumbled and pulled  Aa's head in for a kiss. He sucked harshly on  Aa's lower lip in a small act of revenge a nd pushed his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth when Aa gasped.

Aa took his own revenge again by pushing in roughly, opening Mild up with his thick cock. He stood back up and slammed down unto Mild’s tight hole until he was seated inside him completely.  Milds legs were stretched over  Aa’s biceps almost folding him in half as he didn’t get time to adjust to  Aa’s cock before he  started pulling out again and slamming deep inside again. 

“ Oh My  Goooodd !” Mild moaned when his prostate was hit over and over again, the pain from the sudden intrusion making way for immense pleasure.  Aa’s held onto Mild’s hips tightly, bruising the skin as he sped up his thrusts fucking down into Mild. He braced his heels into the carped and sped up, fucking deep and hard. 

Mild’s hands slammed down repeatedly on  Aa’s chest, his breath catching as he tried to keep up with him. His face was beet red, his mouth wide open as short little gasps spilled over. 

Mild's eyes rolled into his head as he felt himself getting hard again. "Oh Lord!" Mild groaned out

He was suddenly pulled up when Aa stood up and dropped him down deep and hard on his cock. He held onto Mild's ass while Mild wrapped his legs tightly around  Aa’s waist not to fall down. 

"Too much, so... full!!" 

Mild squeezed his eyes as he threw his head back. The new angle reached into spaces he never knew existed, wrapping him up in a dizzy haze of pleasure. His arms clasped around his back, nails digging into the skin. 

He couldn’t help but clench down, sending Aa into a heated frenzy. "Fuck, you're so tight Babe”

Aa regained himself and with his strong arms dropped Mild down on his cock. The world around them was a blur as they chased there second orgasm. Both forgetting where they were as Mild’s voice was getting louder with every thrust from Aa. 

The filthy noises bounced  off the walls as Aa stretched Mild widely on his cock. The lube making it sound even dirtier as Aa pummelled him so deep. 

Aa licked thru Mild's Adams apple as he holds  the smaller man in his arms, desperate whines spilling from his swollen lips.

" P'Aa ,  P'Aa " Mild called out in high pitched moans. His mind and body were a whimpering mess. His skin felt overheated and oversensitive, feeling too much. A single thrust from Aa had him cry out and became too aware of the heat pooling at the base of his stomach. 

“I'm so close  P’Aa ! Oh, please harder! Faster!” Mild cried out. Sweat slicked their bodies as  Aa’s muscled strained while bouncing Mild down on his cock. Mild bit down on his lip when Aa fucked into his gland so hard he almost wanted to scream out so hard. His breath was getting laboured holding tightly onto Aa, moving his own body with him. 

“I’m so close baby...” Aa groaned out, he walked them to the wall and pushed Mild against it so he could angle his cock right against Mild’s prostate. He  squatted down a bit and pushed in so hard it had Mild scream up to the ceiling. 

Mild felt his orgasm nearing so fast he trembled all over before he suddenly came. He threw his head back hard against the wall and cried out,  Aa’s fucking him thru his orgasm. 

Mild tried to catch his breath but with  Aa’s erratically slamming inside him he was slamming his fist down on his back as his eyes rolled back.

“ Agh !  P’Aa ! Please, please, cum inside me!” he gasped out. Aa groaned and moaned out when he buried himself deep inside Mild, he tensed and came hard right after. 

With hard short thrusts he filled Mild with his cum. 

He buried his head against Mild's shoulder, both of them breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath, coming down from the euphoria of their love making. 

"Fuck, that was so intense" Mild giggled when he found his voice again. Aa just chuckled and pressed kisses on Mild's shoulder. He smiled up at Mild and kissed his lips softly. 

Aa slowly pulled his cock out and dropped Mild down on his shaking legs. He held him against him in a tight embrace seeing that he wasn’t able to completely stand on his own yet.

He kissed the top of Mild’s head and watched how his cum was dribbling down his pale legs. 

“are you alright baby?” he asked in concern and he pulled Mild’s face up softy by his chin. 

“hmm... a bit  weak in the legs but,  whoow . Omg this was the best. This is what you have planned for the wedding night?” Mild teased and giggled up at Aa.

“this was just practice baby...” Aa chuckled, he scanned his eyes down Mild's body and let loose a small laugh. He marked his boy pretty good. He could already see the bruises of various shades of red scattered all over Mild's body.

Mild followed Aa 's eyes and looked down at himself. "Shia! These bruises won't go off till next week!" He exclaimed.

"Carolyn's going to rip a new one into me" he whined and he slammed his fist into Aa’s chest. 

“hmm... Better stop that now or I'll have another round with you.” Aa grinned and he laughed when he watched  Milds eyes go wide and shake his head. 

  
"You're an insatiable beast!"

"Only with you" Aa whispered against his lips before he pecked them. 

Aa helped clean up Mild and pull his clothes back on. He grabbed the belt from the floor and put it on Mild jeans. The offensive item that had caused this all. 

When both men were decent enough, they kissed goodbye as Aa still had appointments.  Mild was done for today and he had never been happier.

“take care baby... better not get seen because I don’t know who heard your screams all the way down stairs” Aa grinned and hissed when Mild slapped his head. 

“that was all your fault...” he blushed furiously and walked to the door leaving Aa behind. 

Mild was done for today and he had never been happier. He sneaked out of the room and rushed down the stairs. He was limping a bit and avoided everyone as good as possible. He didn’t want to know what people might have heard. 

A big grin on his face appeared when he reached his car without anyone noticing him. 

Finally reaching home, Mild plopped himself on his bed. His hips felt sore and he knew the bruises Aa had left behind had started to form on his pale skin. He could still feel a how Aa had  plowed him and his left over cum that they had not been able to get out dribble out of his sore hole.

He popped open the top button of his shirt and hissed as he hit a sensitive spot on his collarbone. "Damn you, Aa" he chuckled as he remembered their  sexcapade that afternoon. Deciding to rest before jumping into the shower, Mild took his phone from his jeans pocket and looked thru it.

Mild decided to post the picture, just for fun. 

"The pants come undone" he added as text. He didn’t think much of it and went to take a shower before heading to bed exhausted from today. 

He woke up to the ring from his phone. His hands blindly looking for it on his bed till he found the device. "Hello" he answered, he couldn't care less if his voice sounded heavy and scratchy from sleep

"I didn't know you wanted to flaunt our wedding night adventure to the fans, babe"  Aa's voice came thru the phone, too chirpy in the morning

"Oh lord, did you comment something stupid underneath it?" Mild groaned as he flipped himself onto his back while running his hand thru his hair. Knowing his boyfriend, he must’ve posted some corny shit as a comment. "Maybe?" Aa teased.

Suddenly his door was thrown open and Mild looked up from the bed, shock etched on his handsome face. The familiar muscular built of his boyfriend stood by the doorway.

Aa sported a sly grin which sent Mild's head in a spin and Aa made quick work of his shirt as he made his way to Mild's bed.

Aa chuckled at the sight Mild presented to him. Bed hair sticking at odd angles, skin flushed and pupils blown wide. He straddled Mild's torso on the bed, effectively trapping the smaller man underneath him. Aa grabbed Mild’s hands and put them over his naked hot skin right above his pants following the veins going down and the happy trail going from his belly button,  disappearing into his waistband. 

"So, babe. Wanna help me pull down my pants this time?

**Author's Note:**

> hope we have just added new people to the fandom Aa/mild.  
> there is no way out...
> 
> hope you liked it ;);)
> 
> comment what you thought about it!  
> we were on a thirst spree so we have tainted innocent Mild a bit much HAHAHA


End file.
